


Liebe und hasse (Amor y Odio).

by Divy_Shakti



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crazy, Creepy Brock Rumlow, M/M, Madness, Police Brutality
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divy_Shakti/pseuds/Divy_Shakti
Summary: James Buchanans Barnes esta en la carcel, en la parte donde ponen a los inadaptados sociales, y Brock Rumlow le dará una visita de rutina.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Liebe und hasse (Amor y Odio).

Esa noche en si era oscura. El viento era lo suficientemente fuerte para ocultar a las estrellas del firmamento, la luna era nueva por lo que donde quiera que estuviera no podía ofrecer esperanza. La prisión estaba silenciosa en aquel momento. En la parte superior de aquel supuesto reformatorio se encontraban algunos guardias caminando en círculos, el caminar de su calzado era ahogado por el piso de cemento. Y la poca luz que era vislumbrada por los focos de las lámparas era contra puesto por los vidrios opacos. Pero no había lugar más oscuro que la parte inferior, por los pasillos rebotaban los gemidos de dolor físico y mental. Confinado de los demás no por su alta peligrosidad, a estas alturas, toda violencia se había despojado de él.

Unas botas con punta metálica se armonizaban con cada gemido que se daba. Sacando de su cadera la llave para abrir esa puerta metálica. El chirrido se hizo presente acallando al reo para así no hacerse notar. Estaba en una esquina debajo de la cama con sus rodillas presionando su pecho y sus manos empujando su nuca para fortalecen aquella fetal postura.

El superior había atorado en la rendija de la comida su lámpara. Disfrutaba de ver el rostro que aquel pedazo de hombre.

-James Buchanans Barnes alias "Bucky"- el mayor jaló la pierna del prisionero tumbándose encima de su vientre apreciado aquella hermosa obra de arte: los labios reventados que recién habían hecho apreciar las costras. La ceja tenía un par de puntadas que combinaban con el morado de su ojo. Pero lo más hermoso según el carcelero eran aquellos ojos perdidos en su universo.

James miraba el espectro que se formaba en sus ojos de color azul, el color de los ojos de la única persona importante en su vida. Había olvidado casi todo ella, no sabía si por los golpes, los años que llevaba en prisión, el hecho de no convivir con nadie más uno que otro enfermero que lo miraba con desprecio y que con aquel hombre que tenía sobre él. Sufría por no poder recordarlo a él; la persona más importante en el mundo a -¿Steve?

Un puñetazo se hizo presente, su mandíbula casi se disloca pero la intención del sujeto con poder era romperle la quijada- ¡Brock Rumlow animal!- le susurró al oído- tantos años conociéndonos y no puedes decir mi nombre- aprovecho la cercanía para morderle el lóbulo quitándole algunas costras saboreando el metal de la sangre.

Rumlow se incorporó, pateo la entre pierna del menor para desplazarle con brusquedad tomo sus hombros y le volteo acomodando su cabeza sobre la colchoneta. Bucky presumía de tener una larga cabellera por lo que era perfecto para manipular el cráneo volteándola hacía un lado lo suficiente que la elasticidad pudiera resistir. Los ojos de James eran tan indiferentes algo que a Brock le daba entre ira y placer. Cuando menos se había dado cuenta James ya se encontraba desnudo. El mayor sacó la makana dándole golpes en la cabeza y espalda sobreponiéndose entre el morado y amarillo de los demás golpes. El menor gritaba una y otra vez la única palabra que sabía decir- Steve.

-te he dicho mil veces que dejaras de pronunciar su nombre pero si insistes- sin quitar su mano de la cabellera ya enredada por los años, a tal grado de mostrar algunas rastras, votó la macana para separar aquellos glúteos tan macizos. Posteriormente desenredó sus dedos de la mata de pelo para desabrocharse la hebilla, zíper y botón todo aquello en ese orden; mostrando su hinchado miembro metiéndolo de una sola estocada. El otro simplemente apretó su gesto. No comenzaría a moverse hasta generar la reacción esperada en Bucky. Tomando aquellos cabellos pego sus labios al oído de Barnes- lo recuerdas ¿cierto?- relamió sus labios no sin antes dejar un poco de saliva en el cuello contrario- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Como una abuela contándole una nana a un niño, solo que esta nana estaba apretando su pedazo de carne y el niño estaba entre el camastro y la terrorífica idea de una nana- Mataste al prometido de tu mejor amigo ¿Cómo se llamaba?, así Anthony Edward Stark.

El menor con tan solo escuchar ese nombre tenso su cuerpo y con ello su entrada- No fue la muerte en si la que provoco que tu Steve se alejara- una aspiración tan onda que le había regresado el alma al castaño, como la sirena del cuento infantil al pisar por primera vez la tierra sintió mil agujas bajo sus pies. Este los sintió sobre sus ojos, recordando aquel lugar

¿Bucky que haces en mi apartamento? ¿Le pasó algo a Steve?

-Agggg- Fue el nuevo sonido de Bucky tratando de desprenderse del dolor. Rumlow había comenzado a moverse, las manos del reo comenzaron a tener vida propia tapándose los oídos.

-¿Recuerdas como lo mataste? ¿Recuerdas cómo lo torturaste?

James detente por favor, ya no cabe nada dentro.

-Le hiciste un enema y luego le introdujiste balas en su recto.

El castaño trataba de zafarse de aquel dolor. Restregando su rostro sobre la colcha, contorsionando su cuerpo- ¡Steve!- a estas alturas el dolor físico ya no le hacía nada era el dolor mental el que como clavos y botellas rotas se encajaba en su pecho y su alma.

-Cual fue tu declaración "Quería que dejara de oler a Steve y no fue suficiente".

-Agggg ¡Steve!- lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por sus ojos, aquel liquido ardía ante la piel magullada.

James, mátame de una vez por favor. Acaba con mi sufrimiento.

-Después de ello le tallaste la piel hasta que quedo roja, todo con el fin de purificarlo. ¿Y quién terminó sucio? Contéstame Bucky.

-Ahhhgg- el cuerpo comenzó a hormiguearle, dándole a su cuerpo un recuerdo mental de cada herida que tenía. Recordándole donde estaba. Viviendo nuevamente cada suceso de aquel fatídico día.

Rumlow se había excitado, la armonía de los gritos de Bucky como aquella contorsión similar a la de un pez le producía meter un poco más su miembro teniendo la esperanza de introducir incluso sus testículos si era necesario. Sus manos se encontraban en los pectorales del menor aferrándose con las uñas. James no dejaba de gritar el dolor era demasiado, de todos lados de todas partes. Los moretones, las cicatrices, las costras, la penetración seca, el desprecio de Steve, el odio de Steve, la indiferencia de Steve.

-Ya basta- Gritó el antiguo amigo de Steve, fue suficiente para crear el orgasmo en el hombre de cabello negro. Y correrse de una vez. Sacando su miembro flácido mesclado con semen, sangre nueva y sangre coagulada. Bucky con todo su peso se desplomo en el suelo de cemento jadeando –Ya basta.

A un con el miembro de fuera sacó unas bolas chinas. Del bolsillo al costado de este. Introduciendo una a una, James gritaba guturalmente por la falta de voz. Una vez todas dentro Rumlow concluyo:

-Eres adorable, todos pensarían que yo soy el monstruo. Pero no, aquí solo estamos un hombre enamorado y su bestia.


End file.
